Töchter der Götter
by JainaSyal
Summary: Auszüge: Du bist nicht hier,..doch sind wir uns nah, ich spüre dich, als seist du neben mir,..ich glaube dich zu sehen, deine Gedanken zu hören..spüre deine Hände bei mir. Doch unser Geheimnis, dass scheint mir zu unglaublich../ Noch nie, war mir der Schmerz so unerträglich, als der, wo ich sie sterben sah...
1. Prolog

Kurz:

_So viele Zufälle gibt es gar nicht!_ _Sie hat Recht. Also, bleibt: Schicksal..Moiren! / „Du bist nicht hier,..doch sind wir uns nah, ich spüre dich, als seist du neben mir,..ich glaube dich zu sehen, deine Gedanken zu hören..spüre deine Hände bei mir. Doch unser Geheimnis, dass scheint mir zu unglaublich.."/ Noch nie, war mir der Schmerz so unerträglich, als der, wo ich sie sterben sah..._

Inhalt:

**Sie war eine Kriegerin, mochte das Wasser, wie die Höhen und den Wind, sie stand für ihre Freunde ein, hatte ein Gespür für die Liebe, doch im Grunde... da blieb sie allein. Hera war ihre Patronin und ein Schattenwolf ihr Schutz. Aber was tuen, wenn die eigenen erwachenden Gefühle verboten sind? Wie reagieren, wenn die Karten neu gemischt werden und die Welt ins Wanken gerät?**

**Wie entscheiden, wenn Liebe Gefahr und Verleugnung der Gleichen Schmerz bedeuten? Wie reagieren, wenn die Seele vor Qual schreit und der Verstand dich warnt? Wenn eine einzige Entscheidung nicht nur dein Leben in Gefahr bringt? Wie viel bist du bereit zu riskieren, wenn es um die Sicherheit deiner Freunde geht und derer, die du liebst? **

_Es gibt Momente im Leben, die kann man nicht beeinflussen, Momente, die entscheiden alles. Dann gibt es Augenblicke, die einfach so vergehen, sie ziehen in Sekundenschnelle an uns vorüber und Augenblicke, die verharren lassen, die uns immer begleiten. Freud und Leid, Hass und Neid, sie alle begleite uns, wie die Liebe. Der Tod ist auch ein Teil des Lebens und begegnet uns allen. Dem einen früher, dem anderen später. Für den einen hat er zu Lebzeiten kaum Bedeutung, für den anderen bedeutet er Dunkelheit, die einem alles nahm._

** Prolog **

_**~Vergangenheit~**_

Das kleine Mädchen rannte lachend und ungeschickt über die Wiese. Hinter ihr raste ein unnatürlich großer Wolf heran, das Tier jaulte auf, als das Mädchen stolperte und der massige Tierkopf schoss mit aufgerissenem Maul vor. Doch der Mann, welcher über das Mädchen wachte, verzog keine Miene, noch riss er sein Horn, oder seinen Bogen rechtzeitig hoch, um das Kind zu schützen. Die mächtigen Kiefer schlossen sich. Ein spitzer Aufschrei folgte dann Stille.

„Wie kannst du das nur zu lassen?!" Kam der entsetzte Ausruf aus der Ferne, der dunkelhaarige Mann grinste ungerührt, erst danach setzte er sich in Bewegung und stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus. Das riesige Monstrum von Wolf hob den Kopf, ließ ihn dann nach vorne rucken und schnappte zu, ganz langsam zog sie etwas aus dem hohen Gras. Vergnügt lachend strahlte das kleine Mädchen das Tier an und schlug ihm übermutig auf die Nase. Das Tier jaulte und stieß das Kind um, welches protestierend quietschte, ehe es anklagend von dem Mann, der nun neben den beiden stand, zu dem Tier sah. Der breitschultrige, braungebrannte Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du hast sie geärgert. Selber Schuld."

Das Kind zeigte noch immer anklagend auf das Tier. Er schüttelte den Kopf und die Kleine begann zu weinen. Fast sofort jaulte das mächtige Wesen auf und stieß schnuppernd gegen den viel kleineren Kinderkopf, pustete die Kleine an, schmuste mit ihr. Das Kind griff in das Tierfell und der mächtige Wolf stupste es. Der Mann lachte, hob das Mädchen hoch und strich über den Kopf des mächtigen Wolfes, der ihm bis zur Brust reichte. „Braves Mädchen, brav."

„Brav?! Sie hätte Helena fressen können!"

„Das würde sie niemals tuen. Sie beschützt die Kleine und spielt mit ihr."

„Das... das ist ein... Schattenwolf, ein...ein Ungetüm, ein Monster!" Rief der ziegenbärtige zweite Mann ein. Der größere schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist ein besonders kluges Tier und... sie ist tragend."

„Sie... bist du von allen gute Geistern verlassen! Wenn... die Dinger... Zeus wird das nicht zulassen, er..."

„Hera hat die Wölfin mit dem Kind hergebracht, sie bleiben."

„Chiron! Einfältiger Zentaur!" Schimpfte der andere und eilte davon. „Erklär du den Göttern nur, wie sie ihre Kinder reißen konnten!"

„Mmh, Helena- Theresa, was denkst du? Wann wird er wohl aufhören alles in Frage zu stellen?" Die einjährige schien ihn nachdenklich zu mustern, dann zog sie die Schultern hoch und hob unwissend die leere Hand hoch. „Hhmm." Er grinste und drückte die Kleine an sich. „Ja, denke auch nicht, dass sich das ändert." Er strich ihr über das Haar, drückte sie an seine Brust und galoppierte zurück zum Haupthaus, für die Kleine wurde es Zeit, fürs Bett. Hinter ihm folgte die Wölfin und wie immer, seit Hera die beiden hergebracht hatte, legte sich das Tier neben dem Bettchen des Kindes auf den Teppich und schloss die Augen. Chiron lächelte auf die beiden hinab. _Wer immer du auch sein magst, kleiner Engel, hier bist du in Sicherheit._

Während er die beiden alleine ließ hörte er, wie unten jemand die Bibliothek betrat und war wenig überrascht das der ins Camp verbannte Gott dort auf ihn wartete. „Dionysus."

„Chiron, wir müsse reden."

„Nicht über die Wölfin."

„Das Kind."

Der Zentaur seufzte. „Sie wurde von Hera da selbst hergebracht, um sie zu schützen, um..."

„Alles was wir wissen ist, das Damion, sterblicher Enkel des Kronos, sie in seiner Gewalt hatte, sie töten wollte, du selbst weißt nicht mehr, obgleich du dabei warst als ihre Wächterin getötet wurde und sie gerettet. Warum also hat Damion mehrfach versucht sie zu finden, warum ist sie für ihn so interessant?" Chiron trat mit ernstem Blick auf den geläuterten Gott zu. „Weder habe ich mir je angemaßt die Belange der Götter zu verstehen, noch wird mir je einer ihr Bestreben erklären, so also hinterfrage ich auch nicht Heras Handlungen. Sie ist Zeus Gemahlin. Und... wieso werden unter all den Demigöttern, vor allem die der Großen Drei verfolgt? Eben weil sie stark sind." Dionysus starrte ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Sie gehört in die Hermes Hütte. Ein Kind der Drei oder nicht."

„Sie ist erst ein Jahr."

„Sie ist ein Demigott."

„Sie ist ein Kleinkind, die anderen selbst noch halbe Kinder und sie fürchtet sich dort. Sie bleibt."

„Chiron, _ich rate_ dir..."

„Was, willst _du_ _mir_ drohen?" Zischte Chiron zurück und trat bedrohlich auf den anderen zu. „Dies ist mein Camp wie das deine. Allein Zeus hat mir zu gebieten. Verschwinde! Dieses Haus fällt unter meine Verantwortung!" Donnerte er und Dionysus ging, Chiron aber ahnte, dass das letzte Wort noch lange nicht gesprochen war.

_**.x~Jahre später~x.**_

** 1. Allein gegen alle, oder so ähnlich **

Ich lief eilig über die Wiese, tauchte im Wald ab und sprang behände über einige Baumwurzeln und einen Stamm, ehe ich zwischen zwei Sträuchern ins Dickicht abtauchte. Das Spiel mit den älteren gefiel mir, es war anders als mit Chiron, der mich hier aufzog und die anderen waren fast alle nur im Sommer hier. Wie also sollte ich der Herausforderung widerstehen? Das ständige Training, immer nur mit den Neuen langweilte mich und sie waren auch keine wirklichen Gegner, doch Dionysus ließ mich nicht mit den Großen trainieren, es sei gefährlich. _Pah! Als wüsste ich das nicht! Als würden sie mich verletzen, ich war hier aufgewachsen, wer wenn nicht ich, wusste wie die anderen kämpften_. Seit zehn Jahren lebte ich jetzt im Camp und noch immer war ich tatsächlich die jüngste, mit Abstand, war das zu fassen? Dies war mein zu Hause, ich kannte hier jeden Stein, jede Wurzel, jede Geschichte, nur nicht die eigentlich normale Welt und dennoch, er ließ mich nicht, er weigerte sich standhaft.

Mir war längst bewusst geworden, dass Dionysus mich erst mit den anderen würde trainieren lassen, wenn ich in ihrem Alter war. Aber ich war fest entschlossen, ihm diese Entscheidung spüren zu lassen, vor allem jetzt wo zwei Neue hier waren, sie war nur ein Jahr älter als ich. _Annabeth!_

Und genau in diesem Moment tauchte eben jenes blonde Mädchen vor mir auf, sie trug wie ich nur normale Kleidung und schaute sich suchend um. Sie war erst seit vier Tagen hier, weinte viel, wegen ihrer toten Freundin, ihre Seele schützte jetzt mein zu Hause: Thalia. Wie ich durfte sie nicht mitspielen, um so überraschter war ich, sie zu sehen. „Hey! Helena? Bitte, komm raus, ich... will auch mitmachen! Bitte, ich will lernen zu kämpfen!"

Ich dachte nach und beschloss, dass es lustig werde könnte, also warf ich einen Stein auf sie und als sie sich herumdrehte warf ich noch einen aus meinem Versteck, Sie grinste und flitzte lautlos zu mir ins Dickicht. „Hi, ich bin..."

„Ich weiß. Psst, da!" Flüsterte ich mahnend und zeigte durch die Büsche, denn am Rand der Bäume waren so eben zwei der älteren aufgetaucht. Sie tuschelte leise miteinander und stritten darüber welche Richtung ich wohl genommen hatte, sie entschieden sich für den Pfad, der aus dem Wald hinaus und zum Meer führte. Ich grinste. Dann reichte ich Annabeth die Hand. „Ich bin Tessa, von Theresa, nur Chiron nennt mich Helena."

Sie nickte. „Annabeth, oder... Anna."

x

„_Chiron!_ Chiron, _jetzt reicht es_!" Donnerte Dionysus und blitzte ihn böse an. Er deutete hinter sich und über das freie Feld. „Sie...sie hat es schon wieder getan! _Dieses Kind_ hat... beide Fahnen genommen! Das ist... da... sie weiß einfach..."

„Ah...beide," der Zentaur betrachtete die beiden Teamleader hinter Dionysus und nickte anerkennend. „Sie wird also besser," bemerkte er ruhig. Dionysus schnappte nach Luft. Chiron lächelte nur wissend in sich hinein, unterdrückte damit mühsam sein Lachen. „Hanna, Blake? Wie oft muss euch _dieses Kind_, noch beweisen, dass sie eurem Team nützlich sein kann?"

„Chiron! Du nimmst sie auch noch in Schutz?! Sie stört das Spiel, das Training!"

„Nein, sie trainiert ihre Fähigkeiten. Da du sie aber wie immer nicht mitmachen lässt, zwingt sie die anderen eben dazu. Dionysus sie mag jung sein, doch sie wuchs hier auf, würdest du sie lassen, wäre sie die beste Kriegerin hier. Denk an meine Worte."

„Sie ist ein Kind, wir sollte ihr den Hintern..."

„Blake? Suchen wir sie?" Fragte Hanna, eine Aphroditetochter den Sohn des Hermes neben sich , wobei sie ihn herausfordernd anblickte. Er nickte zustimmend, grinste und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Wer sie zuerst findet?"

„Wer sie findet und seine Fahne bekommt," erwiderte das Mädchen. „Abgemacht," antwortete er. Chiron schob sich an Dionysus vorbei neben die beiden. „Und wenn es keiner von euch schafft seine Fahne zu bekommen?" Fragte er ruhig. „Was bekommst sie dann?"

„Den Sieg," antwortete Hanna. „Und meine Hütte wird mit ihr trainieren, wann immer sie will."

Blake zuckte die Achseln. „Meinetwegen, aber das schafft sie eh nicht!" Er wirbelte herum und rannte davon, Hanna nahm eine andere Richtung und der Zentaur, blieb mit dem wütenden Gott zurück. „Das ist doch..."

„Gerechtigkeit," nickte Chiron und lief los, er platzierte sich auf einen Hügel oberhalb des kleinen Waldes und der Area, er wollte alles im Blick behalten.

x

_~Perspektivenwechsel~_

Hanna nahm den Weg, links von uns, den Hügel hinauf, Justine den, welchen vorhin auch die Jungen genommen hatten. Ich blickte den beiden Töchtern, der Aphrodite nach und grinste kopfschüttelnd. Als ich plötzlich etwas hörte hob ich lauschend den Kopf und bedeutete Anna sich hinzulegen, dann schlich ich aus dem Dickicht und kauerte mich hinter den nächsten Baum. Ich wartete und kaum das ich sie keuchen hörte, sprang sie bereits überrascht rückwärts aus dem Dickicht, Annabeth vor sich, die das kleine Schwert in ihre Richtung hielt. Ich sprang aus der Deckung und griff an.

Die Überraschung und Verwirrung hier uns beide anzutreffen stand Hanna ins Gesicht geschrieben und ich grinste zufrieden in ihr Gesicht. Sie parierte, griff selber an, ich täuschte vor, ging in Deckung und tat als stolpere ich, fing mich aber mit den Händen ab und trat ihr die Füße weg, sie landete auf der Seite. Annabeth hielt ihr das Schwert an den Hals, Hanna reagierte blitzschnell und schaffte es Annabeth zu entwaffnen, in dem sie der jüngeren mit der Faust aufs Handgelenk boxte. Annabeth schrie erschrocken auf. Ich stürzte vor, warf mich auf Hanna drückte ihr die Kante meines Messers in de Bauch. „Tot," sagte ich schlicht und erhob mich. Dann griff ich nach Annabeth, zog sie auf die Beine und nahm sie mit mir mit. Hinter uns preschte meine Freundin, die riesige Schattenwölfin aus dem Gebüsch und folgte uns, jeder der uns zu nahe kam, wurde erbarmungslos von ihr vertrieben. Anna kicherte. „Ist irgendwie unfair, findest du nicht?"

„Nein, die haben eine ganze Mannschaft, wir nur Nymeria."

„So gesehen, stimmt."

Wir schafften es tatsächlich bis in die Arena, wo uns zwei Söhne des Hermes abfingen, den einen übernahm Nymeria, dem anderen stellte wir uns. Als wir zu verlieren drohten fiel Annabeth, ich wollte schon fluchen, als sie mir die Wimpel zuwarf und mit einem breite Grinsen mit ihren Beinen die Füße des anderen umklammerte und zog. Jacob landete mehr als unsanft im Gras und ich erreichte den Turm. Im Nu war ich oben, da mich keiner aufhielt und steckte die Fahnen an die Stäbe. Das Signal ertönte und alle Camper kamen angelaufen. Ich aber lief zu Annabeth und Nymeria. Wir klatschte uns ab und drückten die Wölfin herzlich.

Plötzlich tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter. „Tessa? Wir, das Haus der Aphrodite laden dich herzlich ein, jederzeit mit uns zu trainieren, das war... klasse heute."

Überrascht musterte ich Hanna die Führerin ihrer Hütte an. Ich nickte zögernd und sah nachdenklich zur traurigen Annabeth. „Aber... nur mit ihr." Ich packte das neue Mädchen am Handgelenk und zog die größere Blonde zu mir. Hanna grinste. „Na hör mal, Logisch!" Rief sie. Dann wurden wir von zwei älteren gepackt und sie trugen uns zum Pavillon, wo das Essen wartete. Auf halben Weg entdeckte ich Chiron der mir das Siegeszeichen hochhielt und mich freudig anlächelte, Dionysus neben ihm allerdings, ließ keinen Zweifel, dass er mich am liebsten bestraft hätte.

x

An diesem Abend lag ich noch lange wach in meinem Zimmer, stand schließlich auf, schlich mich raus und setzte mich draußen auf die Treppe. Erschrocken blickte ich wenig später der Gestalt entgegen die von vorne auf mich zukam. Nymeria trat knurrend aus dem Schatten, bis wir beide die Gestalt erkannten. „Lady Hera!"

„Helena, meine Tochter." Sie blieb vor mir stehen und ich lächelte sie an. Ich wusste sie war nicht meine Mutter, sie hatte mich nur gerettet, doch sie hatte mich schon immer so genannt und irgendwie gefiel es mir, hatte ich doch keine eigenen Eltern. „Ich habe entschieden, du sollst in meiner Hütte wohnen, ich habe genug davon, dass Dionysus versucht dich zu ignorieren. Komm mein Kind. Ich bringe dich hin, jetzt."

„Aber..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, komm nur, ich rede mit Chiron."

xXx

Gähnend reckte ich mich, stand schließlich auf und ging mich duschen. Heute wurde ich siebzehn, nach dem Verständnis der Götter war ich damit nun Erwachsen. Somit auch nach den Regeln im Camp. Nachdenklich schaute ich mein Spiegelbild an, ehe ich mich unter die kalte Dusche stellte. Es war Sommer, vor zwei Tagen hatten die Sommerferien begonnen, was bedeutete, dass endlich wieder Leben ins Camp einzog und ich meine wenigen Freunde wieder sah. Es war bereits recht warm und so genoss ich das kühle nass auf meinem Körper. Lächelnd und mit dem Gefühl neu geboren zu sein verließ ich die Dusche.

Ich trocknete mich ab und schlang mir das Handtuch um den Körper. Noch einmal blieb ich vorm Waschbecken, mit dem Spiegel stehen und betrachtete mich.

Vor sechszehn Jahren war ich ins Camp gebracht worden, von niemand anderem als Hera, Zeus Gattin. Ich wusste nur das sie mich gerettet hatte, erinnerte mich an Dunkelheit, der ein Licht und dann sie gefolgt war. Ich wusste, dass die Frau an die ich mich erinnerte, die damals gestorben war, meine Wächterin gewesen war, nicht meine Mutter, die war schon Monate zuvor gestorben, ich kannte sie nicht. Durch Gespräche zwischen Chiron, der mich aufgezogen hatte und Dionysus, der mich so wenig leiden konnte, wie ich ihn, wusste ich, das Damion, ein halbsterblicher Sohn des Kronos mich versucht hatte zu töten.

Es machte nicht wirklich einen Unterschied für mich. Vor drei Jahren hatte Chiron meinem Wunsch nachgegeben meinen Freunden in die Außenwelt zu folgen, mit Katastrophalen Folgen, die Monster hatten mich gefunden und gejagt, die Jägerinnen, die mich beschützt hatten waren verletzt, oder getötet worden. Ohnehin empfand ich die Welt dort draußen als kalt und egoistisch, seit dem hatte ich das Camp nicht mehr verlassen, ebenso wenig wie zuvor. Ich lebte hier, für mich war es mein zu Hause, Chiron das einzige, was ich als Familie kannte. Schon allein meine Beziehung zu ihm machte mich zu einem Außenseiter im Camp, wann immer ich ein Problem hatte, ich ging zu ihm, wann immer ich reden wollte, war er mein Ziel. Und der Zentaur redete mit mir stets, als sei ich sein Kind. Aber irgendwie war ich das ja auch. Aber diese Tatsache, gepaart mit der, dass ich zwar grandios meine Mitstreiter schlug, Missionen erfüllt und Schlachten geschlagen hatte, aber dennoch nicht wusste welcher Gottheit ich entstammte, machten mich zu etwas besonderem. Ich hasste diese Position, also blieb ich inzwischen für mich.

Ich seufzte, verließ die kleine Kabine, die als Waschraum, von Heras Hütte diente und betrat den offenen Hauptbereich. Erschrocken blieb ich stehen. „Was zum Teufel... _RAUS_!" Schrie ich und starrte den grinsenden brünetten Jugendlichen an, der mich interessiert von oben bis unten musterte. Eine Hand am Handtuch packte ich mit der anderen eine Schüssel und warf sie ihm entgegen. _„RAUS sag ich!"_

Belustigt betrachtete er mich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es stimmt also, kratzbürstig."

„Boah! Zisch ab, oder du lernst mein Schwert kennen!"

„Ne, null Interesse. Aber wenn du doch so alleine sein willst, dann schick mir doch die Kleine aus deinem Schlafzimmer raus. Das ist Selené, meine Schwester denke ich. Apollo brachte sie heute Nacht. Sie... ist aber abgehauen." Er grinste belustigt. Ich aber starrte ihn finster an. _Was denkt der sich? Das ich mein Handtuch fallen lasse? Na warte. _Ich tat als wollte ich in mein Schlafzimmer, blieb dann aber stehen und stieß einen Pfiff aus. Nymeria schoss vom See kommend in den offenen Bereich der Hütte, sie knurrte den Jungen böse an und schritt angriffslustig mit gefletschten Zähnen auf den ungebetenen Gast zu. „Vielleicht sind ihre Argumente ja besser," grinste ich und wandte mich ab. „Nymeria schmeiß ihn raus!" Sie bellte auf und ich ging in mein Schlafzimmer, schloss hinter mir die Tür.

Auf dem zweiten Bett im Raum hockte ein zitterndes kleines Mädchen und ich kam nicht umhin sie anzusehen. Die Kleine konnte höchstens sechs sein, es war unüblich, dass so kleine Kinder im Camp waren. Okay, ich war ein klassisches Gegenbeispiel, aber dennoch. Ich zog die Kommode auf, griff mir Unterwäsche und aus der zweiten eine Tunika, mit Jeans. Dann verschwand ich hinter dem Paravent und zog mich flink an. Die Kleine schaute mich wachsam, wie neugierig an, als ich wieder auftauchte und ich ging vor dem Bett auf dem sie kauerte in die Hocke. „Hi, ich bin Tessa und du?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du... wenn du nicht mit mir redest, muss ich dich wohl doch zu dem Jungen draußen bringen." Ich zuckte die Achseln. Sie schaute mich aufmerksam an: „Selené." Flüsterte sie und sah auf das Bett. Ich lächelte und setzte mich neben sie. „Okay, hi Selené." Ich betrachtete sie neugierig, sie hatte große braune Kulleraugen, nussbraunes Haar und war leicht gebräunt, ein hübsches kleines Mädchen, das mich nun ihrerseits wachsam musterte. „Wo... kommst du her?" Frage ich ruhig und setzte mich auf das Fußende des Bettes. „Von...meiner Mami?" Fragte sie sichtlich irritiert und runzelte ihre Stirn. _Klar! Helena, mal ehrlich! Was hast du denn gedacht? Das sie dir ihre Geschichte erzählt und endet mit: Hey! Jetzt bin ich eben hier?_ Ich unterdrückte ein Seuftzen. _Klappe!_ Befahl ich mir selbst und sah wieder auf das Kind. Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Ich will zu meiner Momy."

Ich nickte und streckte meine Hand nach ihr aus, strich ihr über das Haar. „Ja, ich weiß Kleine. Ich auch." Flüsterte ich und schluckte. _Und es stimmt. Ich würde sie so gerne nur einmal sehen und wenn es in meiner Erinnerung wäre._ Ich seufzte. „Ich weiß."

„Wo ist deine Mum?" Fragte das Kind und krabbelte näher. „Tot," antwortete ich leise. Das Mädchen nickte schniefend und kroch noch näher, drängte sich gegen mich. „Meine auch, darf ich hier bleiben?"

Verdutzt starrte ich sie an. _Hier bleiben? Bei mir?_ „Ähm... das geht nicht, ich... bin hier alleine, wenn ich... weg bin, dann...ist keiner da. In Apollos Hütte bist du aber nicht alleine, er..."

„Nein, die...sind alle so groß! Die... sehen mich nicht." Ich wollte widersprechen, hielt jedoch inne, genau genommen wusste ich genau, wovon sie sprach. Ich war nie in der Hermeshütte geblieben und die zwei Nächte, die ich geblieben war, hatten die großen geschimpft, über mich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand. „Komm mit, wir gehen essen, hast du Hunger?" Die Kleine nickte und so nahm ich sie einfach mit zum großen Pavillon. Auf dem Weg fragte ich sie nach ihrem Alter. Von dem Apollosohn war nichts mehr zu sehen, was aber auch an der Präsens meiner Wölfin liegen konnte. Ich liebte Nymeria, sie war hier mit mir aufgewachsen. Ich war erst fünf gewesen, als ihre Mutter mich, sie und die Geschwister verteidigt hatte, nachdem Warge und Höllenhunde ins Camp eingedrungen waren. Außer Nymeria hatte nur noch einer ihrer Brüder überlebt, aber Storm war irgendwo in den Wäldern.

Ich tätschelte Nymerias Schulter und platzierte Selené am Tisch von Poseidon, ehe ich mich neben sie setzte. Noch mehr fragende Blicke als sonst gingen in meine Richtung. Ich ignorierte sie wie immer, aber überhören...ging nicht...

_Was macht die am Poseidontisch?_

_Ach die sitzt doch da wo sie hin will_

_Nein meistens ist die doch gar nicht..._

_Wer ist die Kleine? Hera hat doch keine..._

_Wer weiß, wo sie das Kin..._

„Hey! Haltet doch einfach den Mund!"

Ich schaute überrascht auf und musste im nächsten Moment lächeln, da ich eine mir sehr gut bekannte Person zwischen uns und den Hermeskindern entdeckte. „Schämt ihr euch gar nicht? Niemand hat je gesagt, das wir an unseren Tischen sitzen müssen, oder?" Annabeth starrte die jüngeren böse an und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Und die Kleinem die wird ebenso ins Camp gehören wir ihr, ich finde nicht das es aussieht, als wolle sie hier weg." Annabeth drehte sich zu uns um und ihre wütende Miene wich einem freundlichen Lächeln. Sie kam zu mir und ich stand auf. Fest umarmten wir einander und sie knuffte mir in die Seite. „Schön dich, mal nicht erst suchen zu müssen, Tess."

Ich zeigte ihr einen Vogel. „Klar, als wenn du mich je gesucht hättest, du weißt wo du mich findest."

Annabeth setzte sich grinsend mir gegenüber und musterte die Kleine neben mir. „Und... wer ist das?"

„Selené."

„Hi, Selené."

Annabeth und ich redeten während des Frühstücks munter miteinander und immer mal wieder fragte sie die Kleine etwas, oder erzählte ihr etwas. Nach dem Essen trennte sich unsere Wege, sie wollte in ihre Hütte und ich nahm Selené mit zu Chiron. Genau wie ich damals, als ich ihn kennengelernt hatte war sie von dem freundlichen Zentaur begeistert. Und ebenso wie damals bei mir, missfiel es Mr. D auch dieses mal. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich noch mehr, als er die Kleine hochheben wollte, um sie in die Hermeshütte zu bringen, sie sich aber bei mir festklammerte und sich hinter mir versteckte. Hilfesuchend sah sie von mir zu Chiron. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und hob sie hoch. „Ähm...ich denke ich habe meine Antwort," sagte ich entschieden und drückte sie kurz an mich. „Chiron? Denkst du für ihren Vater... ist das ein Problem?"

„Er hat sie hergebracht um sie zu schützen, ich denke alles andere..." Der Zentaur trat vor mich und strich ihr über den Rücken. „Aber du musst tuen, was Helena dir sagt. Also... Tessa."

Das Kind nickte, Dionysus Zorn war nicht zu übersehen und ich hatte Mühe mir das lachen zu verkneifen. Gleichzeitig aber war ich auch wirklich besorgt, war ja schön und gut, dass sie lieber bei mir sein wollte, als in einem Haus voller lärmender Jugendlicher, aber ich machte mir schon Sorgen, sie war ein Kind, woher sollte ich wissen, was sie brauchte? „Ähm Chiron, was mache ich, wenn sie... krank wird, oder..."

„Das gleiche, was du getan hast, oder machen würdest, komm her," antwortete der Zentaur und nickte mir aufmunternd zu. „Oder bringe sie ins Lazarett." Ich nickte, sah auf das Mädchen in meinem Arm.

„Überlasse sie mir und ich bringe sie dort unter wo sie hingehört," gab Mr. D zum besten. Ich blickte ihn entgeistert an. Missmutig fragte ich mich was das sollte, nicht zuletzt weil er auf uns zukam und Anstalten machte mir Selené abzunehmen. Die Kleine nahm es zappelnd zur Kenntins, klammerte sich bei mir fest und begann zu weinen. „Nein...nein... will nicht...nein...bitteee...neiiiin..."

Unwillkürlich hielt ich sie fester und wandte Dionysus den Rücken zu, Selené hörte auf zu zappeln vergrub ihr weinendes Gesicht an meinem Hals. Ich schaute zu Chiron, entdeckte seinen Ärger und verließ auf ein Zeichen von ihm wortlos das Haupthaus. Draußen setzte ich mich mit ihr auf die breite Treppe, schob sie mir seitlich auf die Knie und schaute das schluchzende Kind in meinen Armen an. „Selené, ruhig," sagte ich hilflos und trocknete ihr die Tränen. „Er wird dich schon nicht mitnehmen, okay?" Bemüht entspannt und fröhlich lächelte ich sie an. Sie schmiegte sich wortlos bei mir an und umfasste meine Hand. „Er... er sagt du passt auf," flüsterte sie plötzlich so leise, dass ich sie kaum verstand und starrte sie an. Sie lugte über meine Arm hinweg in den Garten des Haupthauses „Und sie," erklärte Selené zeigte dabei zu Nymeria die sich uns langsam näherte. Ich runzelte die Stirn. _Wovon im Namen der Götter redet sie? _„Ähm... wer sagt das Selené?" Fragte ich wachsam und drehte ihr Gesicht mit der Hand in meine Richtung. Ihre braunen großen Auge blieben auf meinen haften.

„Daddy," verblüfft starrte ich sie an. „Daddy?" Ich brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was sie da eben gesagt hatte, aber das nutzte mir nicht im Mindesten, im Gegenteil. _Warum sollte Apollo der Sonnengott, Gott der Künste und Anarchie, seiner kleinen Tochter sagen, dass ich...ausgerechnet _Ich_! Auf seine Tochter aufpasse? Hallo? Das ist doch irrsinnig! Er hat ein dutzend Kinder hier und... _Das leise klappern von Hufen auf Holz ließ mich aufsehen, Chiron war aus dem Haus gekommen. _Hat er sie eben gehört?_ Abschätzend warf ich ihm einen Blick zu, er aber schaute nachdenklich in den Himmel. Ich folgte seinem Blick und sah zurück zu Selené. _Sie ist die Tochter Apollos, wer bin ich, dass ich sie besser hüten sollte als ihre Geschwister?_ „Chiron..."

„Geht jetzt. Nimm sie heute mit, wenn dein Training beginnt, schicke ich dir jemanden. Ich nickte und stand mit ihr auf, reichte ihr eine Hand, die sie gleich nahm. Im Grunde aber fragte ich mich, wen er schicken wollte und was ihn veranlasste zu glauben, dass sie mit dieser Person gehen würde?

xXx

_~Perspektivenwechsel~_

Meine Erinnerung kehrte an einen ganz anderen Ort zurück, fern meines Palastes und des Olymp, hin zu meiner kleinen Tochter, die ich heute Nacht selber gerettet und in das Camp gebracht hatte. Ich war mir nicht so sicher, wie Artemis, das unser beider Eingriffen, um sie zu schütze nicht doch bemerkt worden war. Bisher allerdings hatten jedoch weder sie noch ich eine Aufforderung bekommen uns zu rechtfertigen, vielleicht behielt sie also Recht, bereuen oder mich für mein Handeln entschuldigen würde ich mich nicht.

Ich verließ meinen Platz am Fenster und schritt nachdenklich durch den Raum. Ich hatte sie heute morgen beobachtet, bis sie in einer anderen Hütte verschwunden war, ausgerechnet in der Hütte von Hera. Helena- Theresa die dort als einzige lebte hatte meine Kleine mit zum Essen genommen, zu Chiron gebracht und jetzt war sie noch immer bei ihr. Dionysus hatte sie gegen ihren Willen zurück in meine Hütte bringen wollen, er war jetzt sauer auf Chiron und wie eigentlich fast immer auch auf Helena. Chirons Iris- Botschaft war da eindeutig gewesen. Ich hatte sie empfangen, während die vier noch in der Bibliothek des Camps gewesen waren und hatte Selené mental wissen lassen, dass Helena auf sie aufpassen würde und die Wölfin. Doch Chirons Botschaft hatte noch etwas anderes in mir ausgelöst: Erinnerungen.

Lange verdrängte Erinnerungen, an ein Kind, ein Mädchen, dass mir immer wieder begegnet war, das mir seit dem letzten Kampf mit den Titanen kaum mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen war. Und nun... nun wusste ich wer es war. All die Jahre, all die Monate hatte ich mich mit allem Erdenklichen abgelenkt, um nur nicht darüber zu stolpern wer sie war. Jetzt wusste ich es, das Mädchen, _nein, die junge Frau, sie ist... Heras Schützling, das Mädchen, dessen Kräfte für ihre Herkunft sprachen, zu dem sich jedoch niemand von uns bekannte. Wer bist du Helena- Theresa? Weißt du es, Chiron? Hast du... eine Ahnung?_

Die Erinnerungen huschte durch meinen Geist, ich konnte sie nicht länger ignorieren:

_Es war heiß, ich war längst auf dem Weg zurück in mein Apartment, hielt aber abgelenkt von einer jungen Frau mit einem kleinen Kind, das gerade erst laufen konnte wie es schien inne. Unsicher tapste das Kind an der Hand der Frau umher, quietschte dabei aber vergnügt vor sich hin. Als sie fiel und zu schreie begann geschah es... ich spürte ein kurzes Aufleuchten göttlicher Magie. Mein Blick huschte umher, doch es war das Kind. Fasziniert wie besorgt musterte ich das sehr kleine Mädchen und begriff, ich würde nicht der einzige gewesen sein, der sie bemerkt haben musste. Ihre Energie war unglaublich hell und stark für so ein kleines Kind. Ich rief meine Schwester um Hilfe..._

…_._

_In Gedanken versunken und auf die Iris- Botschaft meiner Schwester konzentriert hatte ich eine Moment nicht aufgepasst und rempelte jemanden an. Automatisch streckte ich die Hände nach der anderen Person aus, zum Glück, sie strauchelte, wie ich bemerkte. Unsere Blicke trafen sich, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrte sie mich an und ich erfasste ihr Gesicht. Blau- grüne Augen, wie die Farbe des Meeres in dem kleine Kristalle funkelten, als sie schüchtern und errötend den Blick abwandte. „Alles... klar bei Ihnen?"_

„_Bei...ähm...ja. Ja alles klar," sie bückte sich, sammelte ihre Mappen auf und stand wieder vor mir. Ich spürte wie sich mehr bei mir regte als es sollte. Sie war noch ein Kind, ihre Brüste bildeten sich eben erst unter ihrem Shirt ab und dennoch... sie war eines der schönsten Wesen die ich je erblickt hatte. _APOLLO!

_Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. _Artemis._ Natürlich. Ich beendete die Irisbotschaft, raunte dem Mädchen eine Entschuldigung zu, reichte ihr ihre Federmappe und wollte gehen. Doch ich keuchte auf, als ihre Hand die meine berührte und ich es spürte. Ruckartig sah ich zurück zu ihr. Diese Augen...sie ist es! Das Kind von damals. Sie starrte mich besorgt an, wirbelte herum und rannte davon. Ich starrte ihr nach. Was zum_?...

….

_Ich sah die zwei Mädchen fallen, erkannte das nur die Blonde von den Wellen des Poseidon- Sohnes aufgefangen werden würde und griff ein. Ehe die zweite den Boden erreichte, oder das Feuer des Titanen sie traf umfasste sie mein Schild, sie landete sanft auf dem Boden und begann augenblicklich wieder zu kämpfen, den seltsamen goldenen Schild fest im Griff..._

…_.später am Ende des Kampfes sah ich sie wieder, die Blonde Tochter der Athena und Percy Jackson, Poseidons Sohn brachten sie ins Lazarett, als sie schmerzerfüllt die Augen öffnete und ihr Blick mich traf..._Götter! Diese Augen! Es ist...sie!...

…_..._

_Sie verließ den Raum, meine Tochter fest und schützend im Arm, die sich an sie klammerte. Hinter ihr ein wütender Dionysus..._

Ich wirbelte herum, ich musste mit jemandem reden. Es konnte doch icht Zufall sein, dass ausgerechnet sie immer wieder meinen Weg kreuzte, das ausgerechnet sie mir nie ganz aus dem Kopf ging, die letzten 4 Jahre. Mein Weg führte mich jedoch dieses mal nicht zu meiner Schwester, sondern zu jener Göttin, von der ich mir nützlichere Antworten erhoffte. Zu genau, nach diesen lebhaften Bildern der Vergangenheit erinnerte ich mich nun auch wieder an die Regungen meines Körpers, als ich die letzten male auf sie getroffen bin.

So fand ich mich also wenig später vor den Türen von Aphrodites Palais wieder.


	2. Zufall, oder Schicksal?

_Ich hatte schon immer gewusst, dass ich... anders war. _

_Da war die Tatsache, dass alle von Freunden und Eltern redeten, sie blieben nur Wochen hier, ich aber... ich war immer hier, wuchs hier auf und besaß keine Eltern. _

_Die Anderen sprachen von der richtigen Welt, den Sterblichen. Meine Welt war schon immer dieses Camp gewesen. Meine Welt war hier, eingegrenzt von den unsichtbaren Barrieren, bewacht von Göttern und allerhand mystischer Wesen, später auch Thalias Fichte. Als Kind spielte ich sowohl mit Nymphen, als auch Satyren, Naiads und Nereids, ich fand es normal, bis ich begriff, dass es nicht so war. Und obwohl hier alle anders waren, Kinder, Jugendliche wie ich, Demigötter. _

_Ich blieb anders._

_Irgendwie._

_Ich _wusste_, in der Normalen Welt würde ich anders sein, auffällig, wie alle hier von einer Schule auf die andere müssen, mich ständig mit irgendwelchen Mitschülern streiten. Und doch wusste ich, _ich_ war überall der Außenseiter. Ich schaffte es wirklich immer, alleine dazustehen, naja, okay, fast._

_Wieso ich so was behaupte? _Ganz einfach!_ Ich bin das Kind eines Gottes, _irgendeines_ Gottes, gerettet von Hera, einer Göttin, ohne sterbliche Kinder, aufgezogen von einem weisen Zentaur, in einem Camp voller Demigötter und mystischer Wesen. _

Niemand_ wusste von wem ich abstammte, und doch lebte ich als einzige nicht gezeichnete Tochter der Götter, _nicht_ in der Hermes Hütte. _Nein_! _Ich_ wohnte in Heras Hütte, die sie mir zugewiesen hatte. Und tja, die einzige Familie die ich je hatte waren tatsächlich dieser bestimmte eine Zentaur, meine Schattenwölfin, ein Schattenwesen und mein toter Freund Horhas ein Satyr. _

_Also... _definitiv nicht normal_, nicht mal für Halbgötter wie mich._

_Ich war und blieb der Außenseiter!_

_Tagebucheintrag von Helena- Theresa_

** 2. Zufall, oder Schicksal? **

Das Kampftraining war wie immer und so war meine Langeweile nicht fern. Gerade als ich mich mal wieder frustriert zurückziehen wollte und mich dabei fragte, was ich mir auch immer dabei dachte hier auf geeignete Gegner zu treffen, da traf mich etwas hart am Unterschenkel. Ich reagierte instinktiv, meine freie Hand landete auf der Bank vor mir. Ich drückte mich ab, aus dem Handstand wurde eine Rolle rückwärts und ich wirbelte herum meinen zweiseitigen Kampfspeer in Verteidigungsposition erhoben. Um mich herum war es gespenstisch leise, wie ich plötzlich realisierte.

Über die Bank sprang ein Zentaur auf mich zu: _Chiron!_

Wild schwang er eine Kampflanze vor sich, grinste mir entgegen und preschte auf mich zu. Ich brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass er mich _wirklich_ angriff und schaffte es gerade noch dem heran fliegenden Fangnetz auszuweichen. Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an. _Ist der übergeschnappt? Moment...besessen?_

Sein Blick traf meinen als ich einem weiteren seiner Angriffe, dieses mal mit seiner Lanze auswich, in seinen Augen entdeckte ich Anerkennung und begriff: _Das... ist Absicht! _

Freudige Erwartung und wilde Entschlossenheit machten sich in mir breit. Noch nie hatte Chiron wirklich mit mir gekämpft. Als ich klein war, da hatte er mir lediglich beigebracht wie ich zu kämpfen und mich zu verteidigen hatte. Inzwischen aber war ich erwachsen und hatte meinen eigenen Stil. Ich wusste, das uns beiden das klar war. Um so eifriger griff ich ihn jetzt an, parierte und griff wieder an. Zum ersten mal seit einer Ewigkeit machte mir ein Kampf Spaß, fühlte ich mich wirklich gefordert und es waren nicht meine starken Freunde deren Schwäche ich ebenso kannte, wie sie meine.

Chiron grinste mich an, ich wich mit einer seitwärts Rolle aus, griff nach einem langen Stock, parierte seinen nächsten Schlag. Der Ast brach und ich ging in die Knie, wich damit seinem Angriff aus und stieß ihm mit der Längsseite meines Kampfspeers gegen seine Fesseln, er strauchelte und ich warf mich auf den Boden, drehte mich auf den Rücken, zog meine Waffe hoch traf seinen Bauch. Er gab einen unterdrückten Schmerzlaut von sich. Aber noch ehe ich wieder stand, spürte ich seine Waffe an meinem Oberarm und keuchte, sprang zurück. Ein langer Schnitt lief blutig über meinen Oberarm. Ich sah zu ihm auf.

Seine Augen leuchteten auf, herausfordernd blickte er zurück. Ich unterdrückte meinen Zorn, blieb stehen, beobachtete. Er griff wieder an. Parade folgte auf Schlag, Angriff auf Verteidigung. Mal reagierte ich nur Defensive, dann griff ich unvermittelt an. Er täuschte an, traf mich fast wieder und ich grinste ihm zu.

Irgendwann spürte ich deutlich die Anspannung meiner ermüdenden Muskeln. Mein Atem ging stoßweise, mein Herz schlug schneller und meine Kleidung klebte vom Schweiß wie eine zweite Haut an mir. Langsam aber immer deutlicher spürte ich die Erschöpfung und wir kämpften immer noch. Grimmig suchte ich seinen Blick.

Mein Mentor und Lehrer bedachte mich mit einem Grinsen, fast schon vergnügt schien er mir. Er schien tatsächlich Spaß zu haben. Ich schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln. _Warum haben wir das nicht längst getan? Wieso... machen wir das nicht öfter?_ Durchfuhr es mich. Für diese kurze Ablenkung kassierte ich einen zweiten Treffer auf meiner rechten Hüfte und schrie überrascht vor Schmerz auf. Ich starrte ihn böse an, er blickte unschuldig zurück.

In der untergehenden Sonne, die ihn nun traf erkannte ich das sein Fell dampfte, _er schwitzt!_ Ich begriff, das ich bei meinen jahrtausende alten Lehrer tatsächlich für Anstrengung gesorgt hatte und freute mich unbändig.

„Keine Gnade," rief er mir zu, grinste.

Ich nickte und ging wieder in den Angriff über. „Und keine zweite Chance!" Rief ich.

Er preschte auf mich zu. Ich bremste meinen Angriff ab. Überrascht zog er die Brauen hoch, während ich mich auf den unteren Ast einer Fichte hochzog. Als ich heruntersprang hielt ich verborgen hinter meinem Rücken einen Tannenzapfen, ich setzte meinen Angriff fort. Chiron wich aus und ich warf mein Geschoss mitten an seine Brust. „Mein Messer hätte dich getötet," stellte ich ungerührt klar, während mich ein neuer Salto wieder vor ihn brachte.

Er hielt inne, senkte seine Waffe und neigte den Kopf, ehe er wieder aufsah und nickte. „Du bist gut. Es war mir ein Vergnügen."

Ich lächelte, dankbar für den Kampf und vor allem sein Lob. Da er sich jetzt den jüngeren zu wandte, als wäre ein solcher Kampf ganz normal, verließ ich die Wiese und lief die wenigen Meter hinunter bis zur Quelle. Ich kniete mich hinein und schlug mir das erfrischende kühle nass ins Gesicht. „Aah..."

„Wäre da nicht Tatsache, das es dich nicht heilt und Poseidon ausschließlich Söhne hat, würde ich ja behaupten du wärst die seine."

Ich drehte mich grinsend zu Chiron herum, trank einen Schluck und stand mit einem stummen Lachen im Gesicht auf. Einen langen Moment lang sah ich meinen Mentor und Lehrer, den Mann, der mich aufgezogen und beschützt hatte an. Ihn, der mich besser kannte als jedes andere Wesen. Ich grinste und nickte vielsagend. „Jap und so wie mich meine Liebe, für meine Mitmenschen, mein Familiensinn und mein Streben nach friedlichem Miteinander eher zu einer Tochter der Hera machen würde, ach nein...warte sie hat ja keine sterblichen Kinder." Ich legte nachdenklich meinen Finger an das Kinn, tippte dagegen und legte den Kopf schief. „Also doch lieber Aphrodite?" Kicherte ich und schüttelte den Kopf, „...oder meine Sturheit, meine Faszination für den Himmel, die Stürme, der Blitz und Donnerschlag? Also doch besser Zeus?" Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf und umarmte ihn einfach. „Helena," mahnte er leise, legte dabei die Arme um mich. Als ich ihn ansah erblickte ich das Gesicht eines liebenden Vaters, der Kopfschüttelnd und stumm sein Kind tadelte. Ich grinste. Oh, wie sehr ich dieses Gesicht liebte.

Ich löste mich von ihm und sah zurück zu den anderen Campern. „Wir erregen schon wieder Aufmerksamkeit," flüsterte ich. Dieses mal grinste er. „Wird wohl so sein. Das war mein erster Kampf seit Generationen und meine Schülerin hat mich geschlagen."

„Mmh...woran das nur liegt?" Fragte ich scheinheilig und trat an ihm vorbei. „Doch wohl nicht am Lehrer?" Ich wurde ernst als ich seinen sanften Blick bemerkte und sah ihn an. „Ob ich... jemals eine Antwort bekomme?" Er kam näher und strich mir eine lose Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Womöglich... weißt du es schon?" Flüsterte er und ließ die Hand sinken. Irritiert schaute ich ihn an, dachte nach. „Hera?" ich schüttelte überrascht den Kopf. „Wer weiß," antwortete er, „doch das meinte ich nicht." Er ging langsam an mir vorbei, den schmalen Pfad zurück.

„Denkst du... sie würde antworten?"

„Käme auf einen Versuch an, oder?" Fragte er und sah sich nochmal zu mir um. „Du bist inzwischen älter und es ist viel passiert, im letzten Jahr."

Er hatte Recht, das war es, der neue Titanenkrieg. Annabeth war nun Architektin des Olymp, auch die Nebengötter hatten jetzt ihre Hütten, das Camp war nur langsam zum Alltag zurückgekehrt. „Danke," flüsterte ich, war mir aber sicher er würde mich schon nicht mehr hören.

Langsam wandte ich mich ab. Ich musste mich duschen und eine Freundin suchen. Irgendwie war ich mir sicher, das Thalia nicht unbedingt erpicht darauf war, meinen kleinen Dauergast ins Bett zu bringen. Selené wohnte jetzt seit zwei Wochen bei mir und außer bei Chiron konnte ich sie tatsächlich nur bei Thalia, oder wenn es denn sein musste noch bei Percy und Annabeth lassen. Das dumme daran war nur, das eben diese Person dann für ein gemeinsames Training auch nicht zur Verfügung stand, abgesehen davon, dass sie alle drei nicht immer hier waren. Ich seufzte und beschleunigte meine Schritte, es wurde dunkel und damit Zeit für Selené schlafen zu gehen.

x

Thalia bemerkte mich noch ehe mein erster Fuß auf der Treppe zu meiner Hütte war, ganz im Gegensatz zu Selené die voll und ganz in ihr Spiel vertieft war, Türmchen bauen aus Steinen. Ich bedachte sie mit einem kurzen Blick und ging zu der älteren Freundin. Sie musterte mich skeptisch. „Wow! Wie viele waren es?" Fragte sie, während sie mich abschätzend musterte, „und wer hat es ihnen befohlen?" Grinste sie frech. „Haha," gab ich zurück und setzte mich neben sie auf das Recamiere. Beim Gedanken an seinen ersten Schlag rieb ich mir den Unterschenkel und presste die Lippen zusammen. „Einer," murmelte ich. Sie starrte mich fassungslos an. „Wer? Den will ich morgen auch..."

Selené sah auf, entdeckte mich und kletterte auf meine Knie, schmiegte sich bei mir an. Ich schüttelte Thalia ansehend den Kopf. „Wohl kaum, es war Chiron."

„_Chiron_!" Die Tochter des Zeus starrte mich ungläubig an, ich aber nickte bestimmt. „Chiron," wiederholte ich und legte meine Hand erneut auf meinen schmerzenden Unterschenkel. „Und mit zweifachem, bleibenden Eindruck," erklärte ich, streckte ihr den Arm entgegen und klopfte sachte auf meinen Schenkel. Thalia sah mich indessen noch immer ungläubig an und schüttelte ihr schwarzes Haar. „Chiron, dass... glaub ich ja nicht, das... WOW! Man, das hätte ich zu gern gesehen, bei den Göttern!"

„Oh, kein Problem, ich wette, wenn du zu den anderen ans Feuer gehst, wirst du es aus jedem Blickwinkel erzählt bekommen. Wir hatten genug Zuschauer."

Thalia grinste frech und sprang auf. „Weißt du was, das mache ich auch, dass muss ich hören!" Sie grinste und stand auf. „Bis morgen."

„Bis Morgen." Antwortete ich, als sie ging hörte ich sie noch immer amüsiert, wie erstaunt murmeln: „Chiron, wirklich..."

Ich seufzte und blickte hinunter auf Selené. „Für dich geht es jetzt ins Bett. Zähne geputzt?"

Sie nickte und kroch von meinem Schoss. „Darf Nymeria mit?" ich nickte und wollte aufstehen, als... „Nein, ich kann das alleine. Gute Nacht," sagte die Kleine entschieden und rief meine Wölfin. Gemeinsam durchquerten sie den offenen Bereich der Kabine und gingen in den geschlossenen Nebenraum. Selené aber kam kurz darauf noch einmal zurück. „Tessa?"

Verwundert schaute ich sie an. „Ja?"

„Darf ich... darf ich mal bei jemand anderen schlafen?"

„Ähm... wo denn?" Fragte ich vorsichtig nach. „Kara hat mich gefragt, ihre Mutter ist Athena." ich grinste und nickte ihr zu. „Klar, ich sag Annabeth Bescheid." Für einen Moment hatte ich befürchtete, sie würde irgendeine Hütte nennen die das ganze schon aus Prinzip ablehnen würde. Doch Annabeth hatte sicherlich nichts dagegen, oder ihre Mum. Ich wartete, bis ich sicher war das sie schlief und ging hinunter zum Strand. Ich würde einfach ein kurzes Bad nehmen, anstatt mich zu duschen, viel entspannter.

xXx

_~Perspektivenwechsel~_

An meinen letzten Besuch im Camp erinnerte ich mich noch gut, war er doch nur einige Jahre her, damals war die Hütte, die ich nun beobachtete leer gewesen, schmucklos. Jetzt aber glänzte sie wie neu gebaut, selbst im Abendlicht der Sterne. Thalia, die sterbliche Tochter meines Vater verschwand so eben hinter den Hügeln und Helena- Theresa verließ die Hütte durch den hinteren offenen Teil. Ich umrundete die Hütte und blieb im verborgenen, beobachtete sie. Sie ließ sich von einem der Felsen sanft ins Wasser gleiten trug nur ihre Unterwäsche, sie war schwarz, schlicht und zeigte weder zu viel noch zu wenig. Wie als habe sie nie etwas anderes getan glitt sie durch das Wasser und als sie schließlich heraus kam, entdeckte ich den blauen Fleck, den Chiron ihr verpasst hatte, die geschlagene Wunde an ihrem Arm hingegen war nur noch ein Narbe, ich runzelte die Stirn. Konnte das sein? Aber wie?

Sie strich sich über die verfärbte Haut und grinste kopfschüttelnd. „Chiron..." Murmelte sie.

Sie setzte sich trotz der kühlen aufgekommenen Priese auf ihr Handtuch und schaute gen Himmel.

Plötzlich, vernahm ich eine Stimme, erst leise und kaum hörbar, doch dann,... immer immer deutlicher, dann begriff ich,... das war sie!

…_...im Wald_

_neue Heimat, hier fand ich Halt._

_Hera Schutzherrin, fortan außer Sicht,_

_und ein magisch Wesen, wurd mein Licht._

_Doch noch Heut, nach Jahren, jede Nacht,_

_da liege ich lange Zeiten wach,_

_ich lausche dem Wind, sehe die Sterne,_

_dann treiben meine Gedanken in die Ferne._

_Und wie die Sehnsucht, so weit,_

_erscheint mir der Himmelozean breit._

_So sagt! Wo komme ich nun her?_

_Mein Vater! Sag, wer bist du? Wo?_

Ich spürte wie ich die Luft angehalten hatte, während ich lauschte und lehnte mich nun an die Hüttenwand an, holte Atem. Bei den letzten Zeile waren ihre Worte gebrochen. Ihre Worte gingen mir nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. _Zeus! Hera! Brüder, Schwestern! Gebt doch Antwort!_ Ich wusste mein stummer Ruf würde ungehört verhallen. Wohl kannte ich die Spekulationen, die sie meiner Familie immer zu brachte, seit Jahren und alle Antworten, die kannte ich ebenso lange. Fakt war, sie alle waren sich nur in einem sicher: Meine...meine ist sie nicht.

_Wie dumm nur, dass sie hier steht und uns alle damit Lügen straft. Irgendjemandes Tochter muss sie ja sein!_

Ich hingegen wusste nur zwei Dinge noch sicher, in Bezug auf Helena. Zum einen, war weder meine Schwester Artemis, noch ich, ihre Elternteil. Das zweite war: Verboten wie es war, ich hatte mich unsterblich verliebt.

So drängend und brennend war mein Verlangen noch nie gewesen. So sehr hatte ich noch nie allein die Nähe einer Person begehrt, wie die ihre. Ich wollte sie nicht einfach besitzen und ihr körperlich Vergnügen bereiten. Ich wollte mehr, zum allerersten mal seit über tausend Jahren verspürte ich dieses brennende Verlangen, nach gleich so viel mehr als Körperlichkeit und Anerkennung. _Ich wollte sie, ihr Herz!_

Ja, ich liebte sie. Ich war mir dessen in diesem Augenblick ebenso sicher, wie der Tatsache, dass ich es nicht durfte. Sie war ein Demigott, ein Halbblut, halbsterblich und _ich... un_sterblich. Verboten, war es, weil jegliche Nachfahren einer solchen Verbindung voll ungeahnter Kräfte steckten und damit eine Gefahr für die Herrschaft des Götter bedeuten konnten, den Frieden, die Menschen.

Ich wandte mich rasch ab und eilte davon. Heute war ich definitiv nicht mehr in der Lage, mich mit irgendwem zu treffen, sei es meine Schwester.

xXx

_~Perspektivenwechsel~_

Eine einzelne Träne wischte ich mir aus dem Gesicht und zog meine Knie an. Chirons Worte rauschten mir wieder durch den Kopf und mit ihnen die Gewissheit, er hatte es ernst gemeint. Nur wusste ich es besser: Ich war nicht Heras Tochter. Noch würde sie mir antworten, ich hatte es versucht, mehrmals.

Manchmal im Traum sah ich Dinge, Bilder wie Erinnerungen: Ich hatte meine Mutter sterben gesehen. Sie war schön, doch seltsamerweise, sah ich ihr gar nicht ähnlich.

Als ich bereits glaubte, diese trüben Gedanken nicht mehr zurück in den Hintergrund schicken zu können, da stupste mich eine kühle Nase an. Verwundert schaute ich neben mich. Es war Nymeria, die mich angestoßen hatte und sich nun neben mir niederließ, den Kopf an meinem Oberschenkel. Verwundert schaute ich sie an. „Nymeria?" Es war selten das sie zu mir kam, wenn sie etwas oder jemanden bewachte und im Moment war ja auch noch Selené bei uns. Das brachte mich zu dem Schluss das die Kleine friedlich schlief, während ich aufgewühlt und mal wieder grübelnd hier draußen saß.

Ich seufzte, lehnte mich vor und vergrub Hände, wie Gesicht in ihrem dicken samtigen Fell. Es roch nach Erde, Wald und Gras, wie immer. Ich liebte diesen Geruch. Chiron, roch nicht ganz unähnlich und sie beide waren wohl das, was einer Familie am nächsten kam.

Ich blickte hinauf zum Himmel. _Tja, wieso normal sein? Wenn man doch eh schon Halbblut und elternlos im Camp aufwächst, dann aber doch bitte auch _so völlig un_normal! _Dachte ich sarkastisch und drehte mich vollends auf den Rücken, blickte hinauf zu den Sternen, meinen Kopf auf Nymerias Bauch.

X

Einige Tage später:

Müde streckte ich mich in meinem Bett aus. Überrascht nahm ich zur Kenntnis, das meine Füße etwas weiches, warmes trafen. Ich blinzelte, starrte dann Sekunden später an mein Fußende und genau in die großen, warmen, braunen Augen meiner Wölfin. „Nymeria?" Verwundert runzelte ich die Stirn. Sie war seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr in meinem Bett geblieben, selbst bei Selené blieb sie gewöhnlich nicht die ganze Nacht. _War ich heute Nacht so unruhig?_ Fragte ich mich stumm und musterte sie besorgt. „Alles klar?"

Wie zur Bestätigung stand meine tierische Schwester auf, sie streckte sich ihrerseits. Einen Moment später ging sie einen Schritt durch den Raum, ehe sie mit einem gewaltigen Satz aus dem geöffneten Fenster sprang.

Irritiert schaute ich ihr nach. _Ähm, ja, dir auch guten Morgen?_ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und trottete gähnend durch den offenen Hüttenbereich in das kleine Bad. Meine Lektion hatte ich gelernt, ich ging nicht mehr fast nackt ins Bad und legte mir dort schon am Abend Kleidung zurecht. Nicht das ich plötzlich etwas gegen die morgendliche kühle Priese hatte, doch ich hatte Definitiv etwas gegen zu neugierige, aufdringliche Besucher und seit Selené hier war, hatte ich regelmäßig irgend wen hier herum laufen. Die jüngeren Mädchen aus Athenas Hütte, Apollos Kinder, die nach ihrer Schwester sehen wollten, oder einfach ein paar Hermes Kinder, denen es nicht gefiel, das ich, der Sonderling, „Miss Besonders" nun wieder eine neue Sonderstellung inne hatte.

Nicht das ich da etwa drum gebeten hatte, oder Selené irgendwie angelockt hatte. _Aber,... was machte das auch schon für einen Unterschied? _

_Richtig: Gar keinen!_

Nach dem ich angezogen war, entschied ich mich dazu meine junge Mitbewohnerin zu wecken, ich wollte heute mal wieder am Klettertraining teilnehmen und das war nun mal gleich nach dem Frühstück. Selené ist zum Glück kein Morgenmuffel und wie immer auch heute erstaunlich kooperativ und pflegeleicht. Ein wenig verdutzt folge ich ihr dann aber doch mit meinen Blicken, als sie sich widerstandslos unter die Dusche begibt. Ich meinte mich zu erinnern, die anderen Camper immer mal von kleinen Kindern und Geschwistern sprechen gehört zu haben. Aber irgendwie waren sich dann immer alle einig gewesen. Nämlich: das kleine Kinder stur waren, stets das Gegenteil von dem taten, was sie sollten und es rochen, wenn man etwas vorhatte und es dann ob nun beabsichtigt oder nicht, sabotierten. Nachdenklich musterte ich Selené die sich auch heute wieder ordentlich und brav wusch und mich lediglich rief, damit ich ihr beim abtrocknen half und dabei die Schleife in ihre kleinen Stiefel zu bekommen.

Ich grinste, denn ich erinnerte mich noch sehr gut daran, wie sehr ich diese Stiefel geliebt hatte, als Chiron sie mir damals geschenkt hatte. Das schien inzwischen ein ganzes Leben her zu sein.

Während wir die kurze Strecke zu den Pavillons heruntergingen, erwachte das Camp zum Leben. Und wie immer, seit Selené bei mir war, brauchte ich die doppelte Zeit, um von meiner Hütte bis zu den Pavillons zu gelangen. Denn logischerweise, hatte sie es nicht halb so eilig wie ich, sie jagte lieber Nymeria hinterher, rannte selber kreischend vor dem mächtigen Wesen davon und kreischte laut auf, wenn die Wölfin sie verspielt umstieß, mit der Schnauze auf die Beine zog und ihr nachsetzte. Daher war ich keineswegs traurig darüber, dass normale Schattenwölfe die Grenzen ebenso wenig passieren konnten wie andere Kindly Ones, denn damit konnte ich mir zumindest sicher sein, das niemand hier im Camp Nymeria angriff. Okay, fast, es gab immer mal wieder einen älteren Neuling, der leicht in Panik verfiel und nach einer Waffe griff. Bis auf einmal, war jedoch niemand aus dem Kreis seiner Gruppe herausgekommen und bis zu Nymeria, ohne aufgehalten worden zu sein. Dieser eine, war Lukas gewesen und noch heute nahm er es meiner Wölfin übel, das sie ihn gegen den Baum gestoßen hatte, ehe sie geflohen war.

Ich blieb kurz vor den Tischen stehen, drehte mich herum und stieß einen Pfiff aus. Nymeria hob in einiger Entfernung den Kopf, sie riss Selené auf die Beine und stupste sie in meine Richtung. „Selené, essen!" Rief ich und setzte mich an den Tisch von Poseidon, zwar war ich nicht seine Tochter, aber wenn wir alle hier waren, dann saßen Percy, Annabeth und ich eigentlich immer zusammen und manchmal kamen auch Thalia, ihr Bruder und einige andere dazu. Und immer, nahmen wir einen anderen Tisch. Das Gemurmel was mal wieder aufkam ignorierte ich, ohnehin hörte ich heraus, dass es nur ausgebrochen war, weil ein Neuling nicht verstand, wieso ich am falschen Tisch saß. So dass ich um so mehr grinste, als sich plötzlich Annabeth neben mich auf die Bank gleiten ließ und das Tuscheln gleich von neuem begann.

„Oh...sind wir wieder mal Mittelpunkt der unmittelbaren Aufmerksamkeit?" Fragte sie, stand dann noch mal auf um Selené gegenüber auf die Bank zu helfen. Ich nickte, nahm mir eine Erdbeere von der Obstplatte. „Jupp, Neuling," gab ich knapp zurück. Sie grinste und sah mich neugierig an. „Thalia sagt, ich habe gestern was verpasst? Du... und Chiron?"

Ich grinste und nickte ihr zu. „Oh, ja, das war... cool."

Annabeth grinste wissend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dazu hätte ich echt mal Bock."

„Oh Beschreie es nicht," warnte ich und sah sie ernst an. „Denk dran, mich hat er von klein auf ausgebildet."

„Och, die paar Jahre früher," sie schüttelte ihre blonden Locken. „Ne im Ernst, da hätte ich echt Bock drauf."

„Worauf?" Percy kam zu uns, in der Hand einen Teller mit Brot und Käse und Trauben. Verwundert schaute ich von ihm, über seinen Teller zu meiner Freundin. „Hör mal ist der Krank? Oder hast du ihn auf Diät gesetzt?"

„Ich? Bin ich irre?" Annabeth starrte mich zweifelnd an. Percy zuckte die Achseln. „Nicht alle Kerle schaufelnd wahllos Fleisch in sich herein." Als ich grinste, sah er mich böse an und bewarf mich mit einer Traube. „He! Das sollst du Essen, du Seetang!"

„Willst du eine Abkühlung? Hitzkopf?" Fragte er ungestüm und die Wasserkrüge in der Nähe wackelten bedrohlich. Rasch hob ich abwehrend die Hände. „Danke, verzichte, hab schon geduscht." Er grinste und setzte sich ruhig neben Annabeth, beugte sich kurz vor und küsste sie sanft. „Morgen."

„Morgen," flüsterte sie und küsste ihn zurück. „Auch wenn wir das schon hatten, Perce."

„Boah! Himmel und Hölle! Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!"

Kichernd blickte ich auf, mir gegenüber nahm eine schwarzhaarige junge Frau Platz, die ebenso wie wir noch jünger aussah, als sie war und griff nach dem Wasserkrug. Missmutig kippte sie sich etwas ein. „Ähm... Thalia?" Begann ich vorsichtig. „Gewöhnlich... sagt man so was wie: Guten Morgen. Oder Hi, Leute alles klar? Und..."

„Echt jetzt?!" Entfuhr es der älteren und in ihren Augen tanzten Zornesflecken. Böse funkelte sie mich an, hinter uns wurde Stühle gerückt und hastig verdrückten sich jene die uns am nächsten waren. Ich ahnte wieso. „Boah, nee, oder? Was..."

„Wieso bist du so sauer?" Selené hatte Thalias Arm gepackt und ihn zu sich herunter gezogen. Perplex starrte die wütende Zeus- Tochter auf das Kind vor sich, sie blinzelte und setzte sich mit geschlossenen Augen und einem Seuftzen. „Bin ich nicht."

„Aber..."

„Selené, Thalia ist morgens immer so. Ein Morgenmuffel."

„Okay," das Kind nickte und aß dann weiter. Wir sahen uns perplex an und brachen in Gelächter aus, selbst Thalia setzte mit ein. Es war aber zu komisch, die Mimik der Kleinen zu verfolgen, oder die Entsetzten Gesichter um uns herum die uns jetzt mit Irritation musterten, weil eben gar nicht passiert war.

Einige Stunden später, das Klettern war beendet, saß ich auf einem der kleinen Hügel und betrachtete Selené im Spiel mit der Wölfin. Ausgelassen tobte und jagte sie mit dem Tier herum. Ich lächelte und legte mein Buch zur Seite. „Das Bild... kommt mir... irgendwie bekannt vor."

Ich nickte und blickte zu Chiron auf. „Lass mich raten: Ich?"

Er nickte und sah aufmerksam über die Wiese. „Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass es sehr selten ist, das sich ein Schattenwolf auf zwei Personen prägt, so wie es Nymerias Mutter bei dir und Grover getan hat, oder... das ein er wie Nymeria einem weiteren Menschen so sehr vertraut wie dir? Sie... vertraut fast jedem hier."

Ich nickte.

Natürlich war es mir klar, sie war meine Wölfin, meine Gefährtin, meine Gespielin und Beschützerin. Sie war mir so sehr eine Schwester, wie Chiron ein Vater. Zwei Gründe, wieso mich selbst hier die meisten für so eine Art Freak hielten. „Ja, aber eigentlich... traut sie ja nicht jedem hier, nur eben jenen... denen ich nicht misstraue." Ich schaute zurück auf die Wiese, stand auf und ging mit ihm hinüber zum Bogenstand. Ich nahm meine Waffe heraus, legte an zielte und schoss.

Am Ende hatte ich mit fünf Pfeilen das rote Herz der Zielscheibe getroffen. Ich nickte zufrieden, ahnte aber das er wusste, das ich meine Gemütsfassung nur vortäuschte, denn ihm war sicherlich nicht entgangen, wie ich eben die Lippen aufeinander gepresst hatte. Eine dumme Angewohnheit, wenn ich unzufrieden war und besorgt. „Du wirst besser."

„_Besser_?" Ich wirbelte zu Chiron herum, ließ den Bogen ungläubig sinken. „_Besser_!?" Wiederholte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Bögen mögen mich einfach nicht und die Pfeile schon mal gar nicht." Ich schloss die Augen, seufzte schwer:„Speer, Schwert und Messer, Kampflanze kein Problem, aber Bogen? _Vergiss es_!"

Jetzt schüttelte Chiron den Kopf und blickte mich so ernst an, wie tadelnd und ich wusste, was kam, ich ahnte es. Ich kam ihm zuvor:„Hey! Es stimmt doch."

„_Helena_, alles was ich sehe sind fünf Bögen in der goldenen Mitte, also ich nenne das Gut."

Ich schnaubte und deutete auf den Leeren Köcher. „Von wie viel?" fragte ich sarkastisch, „zehn?"

„Zehn!?" Rief er und begann zu lachen. „ZEHN?! Bei den Göttern, Helena! Letzte Woche waren es zwei." Erinnerte er und klopfte mir die Schulter, das... wird schon." Ich stöhnte, er hatte auf einmal wieder diesen wachsamen Lehrerblick und ich hasste es wenn er das tat, auch wenn er doch Recht hatte. Ich mochte eben einfach keinen Pfeil und Bogen.

Ich schwieg und ging auf die Bahn, meine Pfeile einsammeln. Als ich fertig war, schaute ich Chiron demonstrativ an, griff nach meinem Schwert und lief mitten auf die Wiese. „DUELL?!" Rief ich laut. „Wer kämpft mit mir?"

Einige entfernten sich recht schnell von mir, als Chiron an mir vorbei und damit in mein Sichtfeld trat, entdeckte ich, dass er grinste und ich seufzte. _Ja, ja, nach gestern hätte ich es mir denken können. Dennoch, es war einen Versuch wert, _entschied ich.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf Chiron wollte ich mich umdrehen, da...standen plötzlich zwei junge Mädchen vor mir. Die eine erkannte ich als Arestochter, ihre Ähnlichkeit mit Clarisse war einfach unbestreitbar, die andere kannte ich nicht, sie aber stellte sich mir gleich vor: „Ich bin Leila, Tochter von Aphrodite. Wir zusammen, gegen dich?" Fragte sie herausfordernd.

Ich kannte die beiden nicht, also vergewisserte ich mich, mit einem Seitenblick auf Chiron, das es in Ordnung war. Er nickte kaum merklich, also deutete ich vor den zwei jüngeren eine Verbeugung an, um damit mein Einverständnis kund zu tuen. „Cara Adama, Cousine und Schwester von Clarisse LaRue, Tochter des Ares," verkündete die zweite, erwiderte meine Verbeugung und ich wusste, warum sie meiner Camp- Nemesis so ähnlich sah. Sie zwinkerte vergnügt, tippte sich dabei mit dem Zeige- und Mittelfinger an die Stirn.

„Zusammen," antwortete ich und grinste, „Viel Glück!"

Cara grinste breit. „Dir auch."

Die zwei Mädchen steckten deutlich ein, verzogen jedoch kaum eine Miene und kämpften unbeirrt weiter. Ich wusste genau, dass beide am Abend blaue Flecken haben würden, doch keiner von beiden machte Anstalten aufzuhören, noch wies Chiron an, dass wir abbrachen, also machten wir weiter. Während ich immer wieder durch ihre Verteidigung brach und sie noch viel öfter hätte hart treffen können als ich es sie tatsächlich spüren ließ, schafften sie es gerade mal dreimal über meinen äußeren Verteidigungsring hinaus. Ganze zwei mal gingen auf das Konto von Clarisse Schwester. Vermutlich genau deswegen, Clarisse hatte unter Garantie selbst mit ihr trainiert, das zeigte mir schon ihr Kampfstil.

Als sie gingen, folgte ich Chiron zum Volleyballfeld, wo einige jüngere spielten, gemeinsam mit einer handvoll Satyren. „War ich...zu hart?" Fragte ich sorgenvoll. Er grinste und drehte mir sein Gesicht zu. „Sie wollten es," erinnerte er mich ruhig, „...Ich bin sicher, sie haben viel gelernt."

„Zum Beispiel?" Fragte ich nach und kam einfach nicht umhin, sarkastisch zu werden: „Wie man blaue Flecken bekommt und _nicht_, die Verteidigung der anderen durchbricht?"

„Aber ebenso, wie schlecht ihre Verteidigung noch ist." Er grinste sehr breit. Im nächsten Moment galoppierte er davon. Ich sah ihm nach, ließ meinen Blick über das Trainingsfeld gleiten und machte mich auf den Weg in die Arena, um noch etwas mit den Dummys zu üben. Während meines Kampfes war niemand neu auf die Wiese gekommen, also würde sich, fragte ich erneut, auch niemand melden. Doch dass kante ich ja schon, es war... wie immer.

Nach einer Viertelstunde machte ich endgültig Schluss, der Dummy war eben kein richtiger Gegner. Auf dem Weg zum Strand, machte ich wieder beim Volleyballfeld Halt. Selené spielte jetzt mit zwei jüngeren Kindern und einem älteren Jungen neben dem Feld und einem Volleyball. Ich lächelte, winkte dem Jungen, einen Demeter- Sohn zu und lief durch das Camp zum Strand. Ich wollte einfach eine Runde schwimmen vor dem Essen, ich hatte es die letzten Wochen viel zu selten getan, es fehlte mir und heute, wo Selené so ruhig mit den anderen am spielen war, hatte ich die Gelegenheit dazu.

xXx

Wir verließen gerade den Pavillon und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte ich, jemanden am anderen Ende gesehen zu haben, groß und fremd. Mein Kopf drehte sich automatisch erneut in diese Richtung, nun aber war dort nichts weiter zu sehen, als Wiese und Wald hinter den Pavillons. Seufzend wandte ich mich wieder ab und folgte meinen Freunden. Selené lief dicht neben mir. Ich nahm sie mit hinunter zum Strand, ich wusste, die meisten hier mochten es nicht, wenn sie so lange wach blieb, die beiden anderen unter zehnjährigen waren um diese Zeit auf dem Weg ins Bett. Allerdings schlief Selené über Tag immer mal wieder ein Weilchen, ebenso wie es bei mir gewesen war. Wieso also sollte sie nicht am Strand den Sonnenuntergang verfolgen. Sie liebte es, wenn die Sonne im Meer versank, wer war ich, es ihr zu verbieten?

Ihre anfängliche scheu vor allem und jedem, war längst verflogen, sie rannte mit Nymeria durch die Wiesen, manchmal sahen Chiron und ich sie stundenlang nicht. Dann war sie wieder da, immer die Wölfin an ihrer Seite, oder andere Camper. Nirgendwo lief sie wirklich allein, irgendjemand, oder irgendein Wesen war immer in ihrer Nähe. Sie war lieb und aufmerksam, liebte es zu toben und zu spielen, selbst in der Mittagssonne wurde ihr nie zu heiß. Sie liebte den Mittag, wenn die Sonne heiß vom Himmel brannte und obgleich sie schon oft in der Mittagszeit, unter der Sonne eingeschlafen war hatte sie nie einen Sonnenstich, oder Sonnenbrand. Es musste an ihren Genen liegen, sie war das Kind des Sonnengottes. Chiron hatte mir erzählt, es hatte mehrere Apollokinder mit dieser Gabe gegeben, meistens jedoch Jungen. Sie rannte vor, kaum das der Strand ins Sicht kam und ich folgte ihr.

Selenè wählte einen Platz direkt am Wasser, im festen Sand. Während sie der Sonne zusah, wie sie im Meer versank, färbte sich der Himmel über uns erst rosa- rot, dann ganz langsam lila- blau. Fast schien es einem, man würde das Zischen hören, als die Sonne scheinbar im Meer unterging. Selneè streckte die Füße in die seichten Wellen der Brandung die sie noch erreichten, dann wieder schob sie ihre Füße in den feuchten Sand. Ich lächelte, setzte mich auf einen der Felsen und schloss die Augen. Nymeria lag zwischen uns und ich wusste ich ohnehin ich brauchte mir keine Sorge machen, das Selené zu weit ins Wasser ging. Ohne mich, oder jemand anderen ging sie nie tiefer als bis zu ihren Knöcheln in irgendein Wasser. Selbst mit einem älteren weigerte sie sich beharrlich tiefer ins kühle nass zu gehen, als bis zum Bauch, gerade so als sei sie eine Flamme, die dann erlösche. Allein Percy, hatte sie schon dazu bekommen, mit ihm tiefer ins Wasser zu kommen, auf seinem Rücken. Mit ihm, war sie auf die Art gestern sogar abgetaucht.

Meine Gedanken begannen um die Kleine zu kreisen, darum wie sehr sie meinen bisherigen Tagesablauf, erst völlig durcheinander gebracht hatte und ihn nun kaum noch beeinflusste, abgesehen davon, dass ich jetzt viel präsenter im Camp war, statt dauernd irgendwo herum zu strömen und manchmal Tage nicht zu sehen war. Ein Grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht, als ich mir etwas einstand: _Ob ich will oder nicht, ich mag dieses Kind!_

Plötzlich hatte ich den deutlichen Eindruck beobachtete zu werden, meine Nackenhäarchen richteten sich auf. Im Gleichen Moment spürte ich einen Luftzug an mir vorbei rauschen. Ich riss die Augen auf, genau in dem Moment, da Nymeria knurrte und Selené schrie: „_HELENA_!"

Mit einem Ruck stand ich, _Sie nennt mich nie Helena, immer Tessa! _Was erschreckte sie also so. Ich dachte nicht nach, in den Bruchteilen einer Sekunde war ich vom Felsen gesprungen, hatte meine Haarspange gezogen. Noch im Sprung verwandelte die sich in meinen Kampfspeer. Mein Blick richtete sich auf die Person, die von Nymeria an geknurrt wurde und mit der freien rechten, schob ich Selené schützend hinter mich. Meine Augen aber fixierten die fremde Person, einen Mann.

Mein Puls raste, ich kannte ihn! „_SIE!"_

Ich wich zurück, ich hatte keine Ahnung wer er war, wie er hier herein gekommen war. Aber als ich diesen Mann, mit den blonden, fast hellbraunen Haaren und den seltsamen braunen Augen, die an flüssiges Karamell erinnerten sah, da wusste ich es: Wir waren uns schon begegnet.

Eine Erinnerung lief in meinem Geist ab, ich wie ich ihn angerempelt hatte. Skeptisch und besorgt musterte ich ihn. „Nymeria," zischte ich, denn mir fiel noch etwas auf, er war mir immer mal wieder begegnet, andere Erinnerungen schossen mir durch den Kopf. „Nym, Schutz," murmelte ich. Hinter mir, hörte ich Selené aufschreien, dann jagte meine Wölfin mit der Kleinen auf dem Rücken davon. Erleichtert folgten ihr meine Augen bis zum Wald, ehe ich zurück zu dem Typen sah. _Wer ist er? Oder... _was_ ist er? Dämon? Monster? _

_Wie kam er über die Barriere?_

Mir wurde mit einem eisigen Gefühl klar, ich hatte ihn zweimal gesehen, bevor und einmal, nachdem mich Monster angegriffen hatten. Und das letzte mal, als ich ihn fast umgestoßen hatte, da hatte ich gewusst, ich würde gleich angegriffen, doch kaum war ich auf der Straße gewesen, war da dieses seltsame Gefühl der Wärme gewesen und die Gewissheit beobachtete zu werden, gleich angegriffen zu werden, war fort gewesen. _Verdammt! Wer ist das? Chiron, wo bist du?_

„Ich... tue dir nichts. Ich... wollte euch nicht erschrecken.

_Wow! Seit wann entschuldigen sich die Biester? Seit wann verwandeln die sich nicht gleich?_ Wachsam betrachtete ich ihn und kniff die Augen zusammen, täuschte mich der Nebel. „Fein," brachte ich ausdruckslos hervor und wartete auf eine Regung.

„Bitte, ich... wie sollte ich hier hereingekommen sein, wenn ich..."

„Oh, ich wüsste da Wege, ist nicht so, als das wir das nicht schon hatten," unterbrach ich ihn kalt und atmete tief durch, um mich zu beruhigen. „Also, erstens: Sie sagen wer sie sind, oder zweitens Sie verschwinden in den Tartarus, woher immer Sie kommen oder drittens: ich schicke sie dorthin!" Ich drehte meine Waffe zwischen meinen Händen, nicht um ihn zu beeindrucken, eher um mir selbst ein Gefühl der Sicherheit zu geben. Ich war bewaffnet und Nymeria würde jemanden holen.

„Ich...bin ihr Vater."

Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an und war nicht sicher, ob ich ihn ernst nehmen sollte. _Bitte was? Im Ernst jetzt? _Ich meine, da stand ein athletischer Typ vor mir, der mir schon mehrfach im Leben begegnet war, wie mir eben klargeworden war. Er trug verwaschene Blue- Jeans, ein gelbes T-shirt mit Flammenmuster an den Ärmeln und er war irgendwo zwischen reichem Sunnyboy und durchtrainiert anzusiedeln und... er erklärte mir gerade mir nichts dir nichts, er sei ein Gott?

Langsam machte er einen Schritt auf mich zu und mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung, die mich gleich wieder in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte führte er seine Hände beinahe zusammen. Zwischen ihnen entstand eine Kugel und er streckte sie mir einhändig entgegen. Erst jetzt sah ich was es war: Eine Miniatur- Sonne. Ich starrte ihn an, als er sie gegen einen Baum schmiss, der gleich in Flammen aufging. „Noch mehr Beweise?" Fragte er und lächelte mir munter entgegen.

Ich starrte ihn an. _Was sagte man einem Gott?!_

„_HELENA_!"

_Götter! Chiron!_ Ich drehte den Kopf, der Zentaur blieb stehen, den Arm erhoben, die Camper hinter ihm hielten an. „Lord Apollo," er senkte vor dem Sonnengott sein Haupt. _Scheiße! Ich habe fast einen Gott angegriffen!_

„Chiron, ich wollte deinen Schützling nicht erschrecken, aber nach meinen Kindern sehen, nach... Selené."

Der wachsame, fast skeptische Blick des Zentauren konnte selbst Apollo nicht entgehen, doch ihm war nichts anzumerken. Chiron wandte seinen Blick von dem Gott ab und blickte hinüber zu mir, seine Brauen nachdenklich gehoben. „Helena? Alles..."

Mühsam hielt ich mich unter Kontrolle, er wollte zu Selené? Fein! Aber warum hier? Jetzt? Ich erinnerte mich an den Schatten beim Pavillon, an die Momente in letzter Zeit vor allem, da ich mich beobachtete gefühlt hatte und Wut stieg in mir auf. Das Chiron mich gerade etwas im Begriff war zu fragen ignorierte ich, ganz gegen meine Art fuhr ich den Olympier wütend an: „Ich...ich _will_ wissen, warum... er mich _verfolgt_!" Schrie ich. Chiron sah mich überrascht, fast schon erschrocken an, doch ich ignorierte ihn, meine Augen glitten zurück zu dem Gott. Ich wollte meine Antwort, ich wollte sie jetzt. Er aber schwieg. „Ich _verlange_ eine Antwort!" Warf ich ihm entgegen. „_Helena_!" Gebot Chiron mir mit mahnendem Blick, dann schob er sich zwischen uns, in den hellleuchtenden Augen des Gottes spiegelte sich Ärger wieder. Doch das war mir einfach zu viel, zum ersten mal in meinem Leben ignorierte ich ihn total, sah einfach an ihm vorbei, blitzte Apollo voller Zorn an, da er noch immer schwieg. „_Red schon_! So... so viele Zufälle gibt es nicht!" Beharrte ich aufgebracht.

„_HELENA_!" Die donnernde Stimme Chirons ließ mich zusammenzucken. Noch nie hatte ich ihn so böse gesehen, noch nie derart donnernd sprechen gehört. Automatisch wich ich einen Schritt nach hinten, starrte ihn an. „Beruhig dich, Helena."

Dieser Blick, so voller Besorgnis und Verständnislosigkeit fesselte mich, so hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen, so befehlend und barsch, hatte er noch nie mit mir gesprochen, wie er eben meinen Namen gerufen hatte. Ich senkte ganz automatisch den Blick. Ihm gegenüber bekam ich ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen, doch Apollo... _Ihn will ich immer noch töten. Dumm nur, dass ich ihn nicht mal wirklich verletzten könnte!_ Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Helena," Chiron legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, hob mit der anderen mein Kinn an. „Helena, wovon redest du da?" Fragte er nun wieder ganz ruhig und mit sanftmütigem Blick.

„Davon, dass ich ihr immer wieder begegne, oder vielleicht auch... sie mir," antwortete jetzt plötzlich der Sonnengott und kam etwas näher. Doch er blickte nicht mich an, er sah ausschließlich zu Chiron herüber. „Vor allem seit sie mich vor zwei Jahren in einem Cafe umgelaufen hat, immer und immer wieder."

_Moment! _

Ich starrte ihn an. _Meint...meint der das ernst? Aber dann..._

Mir lief es kalt den Rücken herunter, ihm das ganze als Absicht auszulegen, dass war ja eine Sache. Doch wenn es nicht geschehen war, weil er mich beobachtete... _Warum dann? Zufälle? Nein, so viele kann es einfach nicht...MOIREN!_ Mit kalter Angst sah ich Apollo an. Was konnten die Moiren, oder sonst eine Macht damit bezwecken, dass ich immer und immer wieder dem Sonnengott begegnete? Ich hatte keine Antwort, noch gefiel mir überhaupt die Möglichkeit, dass sie dahinter steckten. Die Wut in mir war noch immer da, aber inzwischen auch Skepsis, mir war nicht entgangen, wie der Sonnengott mich musterte, er schien sich jedes Detail von mir einprägen zu wollen. Er ignorierte meine Augen auf sich, ignorierte mich, heftete seinen Blick genau auf den Zentaur. „Lass uns alleine, Chiron! Geh!" Befahl Apollo mit viel zu ruhigem Blick.

Die Wut aus den Augen verschwunden, wirkten sie plötzlich seltsam distanziert. Unruhe packte mich, als ich bemerkte wie widerwillig der Zentaur, dem Befehl des olympischen Sonnengottes nachkam. Als Chiron fort war, wurde mir nur um so deutlicher bewusst, dass ich beobachtet wurde, nicht genug davon, es begann mir unangenehm zu werden. Ohne das ich hätte sagen können warum, beunruhigte mich etwas in seiner Art mich anzusehen ungemein. Da er aber nichts weiter sagte, drehte ich ihm den Rücken zu, _ich gehe jetzt wohl besser einfach, ehe ich ihn weiter anschreie und _das_ bereue._ Entschied ich und setzte mich in Bewegung.

„_Helena_!"

_~Perspektivenwechsel~_

Mit neuer Wut drehte sie sich zu mir herum. „_Tessa_!" Schrie sie aufgebracht. „Für _Euch_, Tessa!" Sie wischte sich die Tränen fort und starrte mich wieder an, ich nickte. „Tessa, warte." Bat ich dann erneut

„Warum?" Fragte sie schlicht. Alles an diesem einen Wort, ihr Blick, ihre Haltung, die Art, wie sie es mit entgegenwarf, machten mir allzu genau klar, sie sprach nicht vom Warten. Sie wollte eine Antwort. „Dann...warum?" Fragte sie erneut, starrte mich an. _Nur... was soll ich sagen? Das... ich keine Antwort habe?_ _Nein_, mir war viel zu klar, dass es nicht genügen würde. Dieses mal?" Begann ich also schlicht und leise. Sie nickten. „Selené." Ich schaute sie ernst an. „Als sie bei dir bleiben wollte und Angst vor Dionysus hatte... ich entschied... dass es einen Sinn haben musste, das wir uns so oft begegnet sind."

„Ihr habt ihr gesagt, ich beschütze sie und Nymeria."

Ich nickte, es stimmte und sie konnte es ruhig wissen. Es würde ihr erklären, warum ich sie beobachtete, ohne der Wahrheit zu nahe zu kommen. Die Wahrheit existierte nur in mir und ich hatte in all den Jahren gelernt, meine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen und die letzten zwei Jahre hatte ich sie immer sehr bewusst verborgen, vor allem immer dann, wenn ich ihr begegnet war.

„Warum? Ihr hättet sie selber zurück in die Hütte bringen können und..."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah einen Moment lang auf den Boden, die Sonne war inzwischen verschwunden. „Nein, sie hatte alles verloren, sie ist ein kleines Kind, sie darf nicht an mir hängen, du kennst die Regeln."

Sie nickte, Trauer und Erstaunen ließen ihre Wut verblassen, weckten in mir die Neugier. _Woran denkt sie? Was lässt ihre Meinung so rasch ändern?_ Ich beobachtete sie. „Warum dann jetzt? Solange... ist sie noch nicht hier und warum... während sie bei mir ist?"

„Weil..." _Oh, ja! Das erkläre ihr jetzt mal schön: Wieso?_ Ich wusste es nicht, dennoch, irgendetwas musste ich ihr antworten, rasch zwang ich mich sie anzusehen. „...weil ich euch beide zusammen gesehen habe, du magst sie."

Sie nickte. „Wie... eine kleine Schwester."

„Danke dafür," antwortete ich, ohne ihr zu verraten, dass ich glaubte mehr gesehen zu haben. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich zwischendurch so etwas wie Muttergefühle gesehen hatte. Aber ich schwieg, es verlangte mich nach ihr, vermutlich sah ich nur, was mein Innerstes sehen wollte: Eine junge Demigöttin die mir verfallen war und eine gute Mutter sein würde. Ich schob die Gedanken rasch beiseite. Sie runzelte die Stirn und brachte Abstand zwischen uns. Wie von selbst, ohne nachzudenken, ging ich auf sie zu und ehe ich es recht realisierte lag meine Hand an ihrer Wange. Erschrocken starrte sie mich an. Augenblicklich begriff ich, dass ich ihr zu nahe war. Ich sprang zurück und teleportierte mich fort. Weg von ihr, weg aus dem Camp. _Was...was hab ich nur getan!?_

„Das wonach es dich verlangte?"

Ich wirbelte herum, Artemis stand am Fenster des Schlafgemachs und drehte sich jetzt ganz langsam um. Unsere Augen trafen sich, braungold traf auf Smaragd. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragte ich mich, wieso sie nach Jahren einfach so in meinen Palast gekommen war, da vernahm ich auch schon ihre Antwort und zuckte zusammen, als ich begriff...

_- Deine Unruhe. Das Chaos deiner Gedanken, die wirren Gefühle? Kleiner Bruder?_

Meine Augen schlossen sich, durch all mein Bestreben mich von allen abzugrenzen, nachdem ich Meriyah verloren hatte, all den Schmerz, die Wut, meinen Erfolg alle Gefühle aus meinem Inneren zu verbannen, hatten wir irgendwann unsere mentale enge Verbindung verloren. Ich hatte seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr daran gedacht. Mir war nicht einmal aufgefallen, das meine neu entfachte Liebe diese Verbindung zu meinem Zwilling wieder geöffnet hatte. Ich schaute beschämt zu Boden, damals war mir erst nach Ewigkeiten aufgefallen, dass ich sie nicht mehr ständig um mich spürte und nun, hatte ich auch das Gegenteil nicht wahrgenommen?

_- Wie auch, du bist viel zu gefangen zwischen Gefühlen und Verstand, zwischen Liebe und Pflicht._

Meine Augen wanderten zu ihr zurück. Wissend lächelte sie mir zu, was mich stöhnend die Augen schließen ließ. „Weißt du," begann Artemis leise und kam näher. Sie umrundete den kleinen Tisch, mit dem Obstkorb, fing jede meiner Regungen auf, als sie langsam auf mich zukam. „... es ist nicht, dass ich nicht verstehe, wieso du plötzlich solch Interesse an deinen Sprösslingen hegst, oder an Heras Schützling. Doch...sag mir, warum fürchtest und suchst du sie gleichermaßen?"

Ein Schaudern überkam mich, ich wusste, ich musste es ihr sagen, ohnehin würde sie es bald wissen, wenn wir uns inzwischen wieder so nahe waren.

Ich blockierte sie bewusst, als ich meine Gedanken los preschen hörte: _Welch eine Wirkung sie auf dich hat. Wenige Wochen und ganz ohne es zu wissen, riss sie deine Wände ein, bringt sie deine Welt ins Wanken. OH, ihr GÖTTER! _„Sie...sie ist in meinen Gedanken, in meiner Erinnerung, den Träumen, ich... kann es nicht verdrängen, das... darf nicht sein!" Ich starrte sie an. Artemis blickte überrumpelt zurück. „Du... liebst sie," stieß sie erschrocken hervor. Ich seufzte. _Jetzt ist es raus_. Ganz von selbst nickte ich.

„Mein Gott! Apollo! Du bist ihr ja völlig verfallen und das...ohne ihr jemals nahe gewesen zu sein, ohne..."

Der Zorn kam ganz plötzlich, ohne das ich es gewollt hätte, wütend starrte ich sie nur an. „Apollo, das..."

„_Verschwinde! Geh_! Und _geh_ auch aus _meinem_ _Kopf_!" Brüllte ich ihr entgegen, mit dem nächsten Atemzug war ich fort. Ich hoffte inständig, mein Palast war leer wenn ich zurück kam. Im Grunde aber wusste ich, sie hatte Recht und das schlimme daran war, ich wollte es. Ich wollte sie, ihr Herz, ihr Vertrauen und ihre Nähe. Während ich ziellos durch den dichten Wald lief, wurde mir zunehmend klar, das jener Teil in mir, der sie wollte, meinen Verstand, meine Vernunft, immer mehr zurückzudrängen begann.

Ich wollte es nicht, ich wollte dagegen halten. Seltsamerweise konnte ich es nicht. Alle Mittel, mit denen ich sonst meine Gefühle zurückhielt, mich verschloss, all das nahm allein der Gedanke an mit sich hinfort. _Artemis hat Recht._ Aber genau das, machte mir Angst. Aphrodite hatte mir vor Wochen nicht geantwortet, mir lediglich geraten, meine Gefühle zu erkunden, was mein Herz wollte.

Schlagartig wurde mir jetzt klar: das hier wahrscheinlich etwas viel mächtigeres am Werk war. _Was hat Helena noch gesagt: So viele Zufälle gibt es gar nicht!_ _Sie hat Recht. Also...bleibt: Schicksal..._

_Moiren!_

Doch wenn dem so war, wenn die Moiren hier die Fäden sponnen, dann bestimmte das Schicksal selbst unseren Weg und es gab nur zwei mögliche Auswege: Tragisch, oder Gemeinsam. Gegen die Moiren kam keine Göttermacht an, kein Titane. Diese Aussicht auf meine nächste Zukunft gefiel mir daher gar nicht. Tragisch bedeutete, konnte nur bedeuten, ich würde jene Person verlieren, die für mich alles zu sein schien, der Grund wieso ich noch unter und über dem Himmel wandelte. Gemeinsam: Die gesamte Götterwelt des Olymp würde gegen uns stehen. Es war verboten, allein der Gedanke schon!

Ich schloss gequält die Augen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hier die Fanfic- Seite meines Nagelneuen Blogs, da findet ihr ein Titelbild zu dieser Story:

[ url= .net ] . [ /url ]


End file.
